Thinking Out Loud: Secret Thoughts of Accountants
by 4CullensandaBlack
Summary: Bella discovers some inconsistencies with a few financial records at her job, working closely with her boss lead to unprofessional thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

**FAGE 11. Are You In…?**

Title: **Thinking Out Loud: Secret Thoughts of Accountants**

Written For:** Laurie Whitlock**

Written By: **4CullensandaBlack**

Rating: **T**

Summary: **Bella discovers some inconsistencies with a few financial records at her job, working closely with her boss lead to unprofessional thoughts.**

Prompt used: **Jasper/Bella** and **a Masquerade ball **

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

**A/N: Hey Laurie on Jan 29, 2016, you said about my one-shot, Stand Upon: **_Thank you for a shirtless, wet Jasper. Every non canon Jasper girl's dream. I liked this story and hope you continue it. _**Well, that is what I've done, just for you! This is un-beta'd, so sorry for the tense errors. **

I cannot believe that I fainted in my boss' home…and had a wet dream about him while on his couch. Mr. Whitlock was so attentive to me, cleaning the gash on my head from when I fell on his property. Luckily, I had awoken from my dream before I'd said something, I'd regret later. I tend to talk in my sleep.

It all started on Friday afternoon when I discovered some discrepancies on a few Accounts Payable electronic spreadsheets and after cross referencing with the physical journal entries, it seemed as if certain information was not being recorded properly.

I spoke to my supervisor, Paul, who sent me upstairs to the CEO and creator of Whitlock Enterprises, LLC; however, he had already left for the weekend. Since I didn't have a scheduled appointment, I was instructed to go to his farm in Taylor, Texas. It was there that my clumsiness, made itself known and I fell into the arms of my very handsome, older boss Jasper Whitlock.

"OMG, you licked your boss' chest. Why was his shirt off in this dream again" asks my best friend, Rosalie Hale, owner of Hale Motors.

"No, Rose, that really happened" I shake my head at the phone as if she could see me rolling my eyes at her.

"Wait, what? You told me that you had a wet dream about Jasper" she screams into the phone. "I'm confused, Bells"

"Yes, I did have a…dream about Mr. Whitlock" I take a deep breath "but when I tripped he picked me up, shirtless and I took a lick of his chest."

"Okay, kinky…but why was he shirtless" she really wants the answer to this question.

"He likes to spend his weekends on the farm, restoring it" I answer as I stand up from sitting on my bed. After spending the last two days with my very sexy boss, it felt good to be in my own private space again.

"Huh," came Rose on the other end of the line.

_Wait for it_, thought Bella.

"So, you are telling me that while under a tornado warning and subsequent aftermath, all y'all did was review financial records."

I roll my eyes as I prepare myself to example to Rose for the hundredth time that, "yes, all we did was review over the AP accounts, Rose." I make way to my closet trying to keep myself from yelling at my best friend.

"So, who cooked? You or him?" asked Rose.

"He did" I answered as I reached into my purse looking for my notebook.

"Yep, that's a good southern gentleman, right there. You know the men back home know how to cook." Rose continues to go on and on about missing southern men and how happy she is to be moving back home in the next few months.

"Okay, Rose but was Seattle all that bad. I mean the last eight years have been good to you plus you met me there."

Rose and I have best friends since freshman year of college. It broke my heart to leave her when I had gotten a job right out of school and moved to Phoenix to work for Cullen Construction. After starting off there as an entry level accountant, I moved up through the company pretty quickly once the senior accountant retired.

Then after three and half years, I decided that I wanted to see what else was out there and it was Rose that encouraged me to see what our parent company, Whitlock Enterprises, LLC, had to offer. As luck would have it they had a few different job opportunities and after speaking with my boss at the time, Edward Cullen, I applied for the newly listed Head Controller position.

Whitlock Enterprises, LLC is the parent company of both Cullen Construction and Hale Motors. Jasper Whitlock is the brother in law of Edward Cullen and the uncle of Rose. Jasper's wife, Alice Cullen Whitlock died about ten years ago from complications during childbirth. The baby didn't make it either. Rose told me about the loss of her aunt and baby cousin when we first met.

Before Friday, I had only met Mr. Whitlock the one time and it was a quick introduction. This is why I didn't realize that the extremely handsome ranch hand was actually my boss when I had originally driven on to his property.

"Come on Bells, you haven't had a boyfriend or should I say a man friend in years. And you couldn't do any better than my uncle" argues Rose.

"I love how you are talking to me about dating your uncle, like you didn't help to chase off his last girlfriend" I answer.

"Um, that was different, Maria was a complete goal digger. I know you and I know that you would not be after his money." She yawns into the phone as I finish deciding on what I am going to wear to work.

"Well, thanks for that but it would be nice to be pampered sometimes." I answer with a smile on my face. I place my outfit for tomorrow on the hanging rake outside of my closet.

"I really miss you, Bells" says Rose sweetly.

"Yeah, I miss you to Rosie" I say as I lay back in bed. "Good night"

"Good night" she ended the conversation but before it clicked off she added, "say hello to your boyfriend, oops, I mean my uncle for me."

I rolled my eyes as we hang up, _like Mr. Whitlock, I mean Jasper would ever fancy me._


	2. Chapter 2

Monday morning was like any other except Jacob Black, Mr. Whitlock's executive assistant, called my office, first thing in the morning.

"Ms. Swan" came his static voice commandingly, "Mr. Whitlock would like to see you, now" and then he hung up.

I got up from my desk and walked out of my office, passing by Lauren Mallory's cubical. She is under me as the Accounting department manager and she was actively working on the accounts that I found the discrepancies.

"Bel-la" _God I really can't stand her, _"where do you think you are going on this fine morning?"

_She is so nosey. Worry about your own job, Lau – ren._

"Just heading up to this the boss" I answer as I continue to walk pass her area.

"Oh" she jumps up from her desk and follows me to the Main elevator, "Paul isn't in today"

"Actually" I snidely smile, "I have a meeting with Mr. Whitlock" at that very moment the elevator doors open and Jacob Black ushers me inside.

"Don't you have some work to do?" he smartly tells Lauren before the doors close in her wide eyed face.

The ride was silent, so it only led to discouraging thoughts racing in my head, _don't say anything stupid, Bella. Don't talk first, let him start the conversation. Don't seem too eager to see him and defiantly don't smile. _

"Ms. Swan" came the frustrated to voice of Jacob Black, "Are you okay? I've been calling your name for a while now."

"I'm fine" I answer as I exited the elevator to the thirty-eighth floor, which revealed the white marble floored waiting area with the glass walled corridor. I went to walk over to the set of gray colored fluffy looking loveseats, which are a far distance away from Mr. Black's reception area,

"No need Ms. Swan, Mr. Whitlock will see you now."

I shyly smiled as I moved further down the corridor to a set of seven feet tall, frosted glass, double doors. I self-consciously looked for a doorbell, _seriously, Bella. _I pushed one of the doors open slowly and announced myself, "Mr. Whitlock."

"Now, now didn't we already have a conversation about this, it's Jasper, remember."

He was so cute sitting behind his big, black marble desk. He had on a gray suit today with a lavender button-down shirt with a matching grey tie. The gray brought out the Mediterranean blue in his eyes. His muscles seemed to pop in the sleeves in his suit jacket. While I stood trying to decide how I should answer him, _should I be serious or just I laugh and answer him with a joke_, I noticed a lush curl of his darkish blond hair fell into his eyes. He noticed as well and brushed it to the side and then scratched at his growing five o'clock shadow.

Before this past weekend, I'd only ever seen him in passing. I didn't even interview with him for my job and I'd only seen dated pictures of him from Rose's phone and that was years ago.

_How could I not develop a crush on him after being alone with this Adonis for an entire weekend?_

"I am sorry, Jasper" my eyes scanned the room as I answered him trying to figure out why I had been summoned to the Principal's office.

"I am sure you are wondering why I called you here" before I could nod my head in agreement Jacob Black popped his head into the door.

"Sir, are you and Ms. Swan ready to give me your lunch orders. I know it is still morning but depending on what place you would like to order from it would be best to order as soon as possible."

Confused I didn't answer, I had not expected this meeting to last into the lunch hour.

"Bella, how do you feel about Eclipse" asked Jasper staring at me.

_Ooh Fancy! _I thought, I never eaten there before it is way too expensive.

"Sure that would be fine" I say, "Do you have a menu I could look at?"

Jacob Black hands me a menu and I glance at the options, there was no prices. _Of course, the fancy places don't provide prices. _

I decide to order the first thing that sounds good to me on the menu "Mushroom Ravioli, please."

"Jacob, my usual and if you don't mine even though it goes without says, make sure that you get something for yourself as well" replies Jasper as Jacob shakes his head in understanding and agreement as he exits the room assembly to place our order.

"Bella, I asked you here this morning because I believe that someone maybe stealing from the company" he said it, as if it was just a simple fact of life. The look on his face was very calm, almost too calm but the cringle of his nose said differently. It said that he was pissed that someone would mess with his life's work.

Whitlock Enterprises, LLC, formally known as Whit-Cullen Services, LLC was the original brain child of Jasper Whitlock and Carlisle Cullen. The business was under the parts and labor industry. Jasper had a degree in automotive engineering and Carlisle Cullen had a degree in business with an interest in architecture and construction. Eventually, both men decided to split the business and Whitlock Enterprises, LLC and Cullen Construction, Co. were born. The men remained best friends up until Carlisle's death a few years ago.

During that time, Cullen Construction fell on hard times and Edward Cullen, Carlisle's son reached out to Jasper for help; however, Edward did not want a handout. He offered Jasper a stake in the company; but, Jasper showing loyalty to his friend's family decided that he wanted to merge Cullen Construction by having it be a part of Whitlock Enterprises, which helped to increase the company's assets and lower its liabilities.

Known the history of this man and his business, I knew that my inquiry into the AP had led to this discovery. _And here I thought at a simple mistake and had been made but apparently I had stumbled into corporate espionage._

"Sir, are you telling me that you believe that someone from my department is stealing." I could not believe that someone would do something so horrible to this company. To Jasper.

"Yes, that is what I am saying, Bella" he stared me right in the eyes as my name slowly left his lips. "I need your help. We need to find the culprit soon"

My heart stopped as he said that he needed my help. _I will do whatever you want._

He laughed, "Good. I am happy to hear that Bella."

_Oh, crap I said that last part out loud. _


	3. Chapter 3

_He stood behind me as I sat at his desk looking at his computer screen trying to determine what pattern the thief used to slip pass all our security features. I was bout to ask Jasper a question when he placed his hand on my shoulder, I stilled. _

_Holding my breath, I tried to stay focused. There wasn't anything inappropriate going on here, so I adjusted my neck. _

_This moved caused him to whisper into my ear, "are you okay, Bella" his hand slowly descended my arm. "I know that we have been at most of the morning. Let's take a break." _

_Before I could respond, that same descending hand grabbed the arm of the chair that I was sitting in and twisted it around. I now was facing my very handsome, older boss, Jasper Whitlock. _

_His eyes bore into mine, but I broke eye contact as his tongue stuck out and licked his full, pink lips. My breathing got heavy as he placed both hands on each side of my body, the arms of the chair I currently occupied. _

_"Mis…ter Wh...it..lock?" I started to question him when he leaned closer to me and placed his soft lips onto mine in a sweet, yet sensual kiss. _

_"I've wanted you for so long, Bella" he said to my shock, "and now that I have you, I am never going to let you go." He leans close and kisses me again, my knees go weak in the chair and I…_

Sadly, before I could see where this was going, my alarm sounded waiting me from another steamy dream about my boss.

It had been like this all week, I'd spend all day with Jasper, pouring over financial record after financial record to trying and pin point when the discrepancies first took place.

We theorized that if we could find the exact date then we would know who had access to these accounts. The days were long and sometimes would last into the night, which didn't help me at all since when I'd get home, all my thoughts continued to be consumed with thoughts of Jasper.

I needed to find the person responsible so that I could be back to life and my normal routine. And so that I put Jasper Whitlock back where he belongs, as a distant fantasy.

He wants this mystery solved quickly, the annual shareholders' event, is this coming Saturday night. This year's event is a Masquerade ball. I originally did not plan on attending like every other year, but Jasper was not kidding when he said that he needed my help. I knew that by the end of today, we will finally have pinpointed who the culprit(s) is or are.

Some days it felt as if the week moved so quickly and then other times when my mind would wander to a fantasy and then I realized that it had only been a few minutes. The worst was on Wednesday morning, I walked into his office and stood shell shocked, "Um is it causal Wednesday?"

"Very funny, I cleared my schedule for the rest of the week to focus on you" _my heart skipped a beat _but then he continued, "and this situation. So, I thought I'd dress comfortably."

I eyed him as he went to sit behind his desk, the jeans that he had on fit snuggly around his plumped bottom.

_I am an ass girl for sure, _I thought as my mind drifted to a recurring fantasy of mine.

_Jasper's hand sought mine as I looked towards the door hoping that Jacob would not choose this moment to come into his boss' office with our lunch. I truly hope that this would be the moment, as I placed the document that I was reviewing onto the coffee table in front of us. I took a chance, turned my head towards him and leaned forward, my heart was beating a mile a minute but then his lips met mine. _

_It was slow at first but soon grew into a heated, passionate mix of mouth and tongues. He moaned as we parted, and I realized that I had been moved from my sitting position to laying on my back. _

_All the documents that were spilled out on the coffee table, had somehow fallen onto the floor with our physical activity. _

_"Bella" he whispered my voice and I looked at him, "yes, lover" I answered._

_"Bella" he said again but his lips weren't moving, oh shit!_

"Uh, Bella" apparently, I was daydreaming.

"Yes, Jasper…sorry" I took a set in front of his desk.

He laughs as he reaches me a folder, "its fine. Take a look at this."

I open the folder and review of the contents, "Oh, my!"

He smiled, wickedly at my shock, "because of your excellent work, we know who is behind the stolen funds."

_They are going to be in a world of pain once Jasper gets done with them. _


	4. Chapter 4

It is finally Saturday and I am in no shape to deal with the big reveal tonight, but Jasper insisted that I attend. He also insisted in escorting me as well. The venue was so beautiful with hanging crystal chandeliers and floral garland. They really did an amazing job with making the first-floor lobby of Whitlock Enterprises, LLC into a different space.

"Wow, Bella you look amazing" said Rose who was walking up to me with her fiancé, Emmett McCarthy. My gown is a golden brown, sleeveless sheath with a V-neck sequin train that hugs my curves in all the right places.

"Thank you, Rose. You look amazing!" I exclaimed as I looked at black sequin gown with a deep V neck that she was wearing. Emmett wore a matching black tux with a gold tie and pocket square.

"Hello niece and future nephew, you both look great" came Jasper deep and sexy voice. He looks so cute in his grey tux with brown tie and square pocket. "Can I steal my date for a second?"

I blush in shock as he grabs my hand and starts slow dancing with on the makeshift dance floor.

"Jasper" I begin but he interrupts me.

"Bella, I need for you to follow my lead" I nod my head as he maneuvers me toward my supervisor Paul who is currently dancing with that slut, Lauren.

"Bel-la, I see what you have been up to all week" she snidely remarks as Jasper greets Paul.

"I need to speak with the both of you in private" I am shocked that he is actually doing this right now. "If you both would not mind joining the both of us…in my office."

It is quiet as all four of us pile into the elevator, Jasper gestures for the Paul and Lauren to exit first. I am the last to exit and that is when I see Jacob with two large security guards in the foyer in front of his reception desk.

"I am so disappointed in the both of you" says Jasper as he motions for the guards to stand behind them.

_I knew that Lauren was involved but I seriously did not suspect Paul. _

Apparently, Jasper had notified Jacob and he went and pack up their belongings from their offices and had the boxes on the floor next to his area.

Jasper continues speaking to them as I move closer to the altercation, "I see that this has been going on for over a year, about the same time that you fired our last Accounts Payable Accountant. So, I called her and Angela informed me that she had brought these errors to you, Paul and that you sent her up to my office."

Lauren picked this moment to open her big, fat mouth, "I am not sure why I am being questioned about this?"

I decided to speak up at that moment, "Oh please, Lau-ren you were implicate in everything. When I originally asked about these accounts Paul told me that you were actively working these accounts at the time."

"Shut up, Bel-la" was only come back as she wanted up to me.

I continue anyway _because if she laid a hand on me it would be on and popping_, "Didn't you had delegated these accounts to a temp, who was highly trained."

"Shut up Bel-la" said again. Normally she would have a fiery come back but not tonight. I look over at Jasper would has a proud smile on his face.

"If wasn't for the fact that Paul had to review and sign off on some of these documents, then you would be leaving us all by yourself."

According to Jessica, the department gossip, Lauren is a micromanager and is always double checking everyone's work, even seasoned veterans.

Before I could go into detail about calling the temp agency and discovering that the temp never worked for the agency or that Jessica had a secret account in the Virgin Islands, I blacked out.

_The bitch punched me._

_She actually punched me in the face. _

At least that is what I was told when I came to in Jasper's arms. Yep that's right, I was spilled out on the couch in his office.

Apparently, Jasper caught me after I got hit and security grabbed Lauren. Since everyone was focused on us women, Paul tried to make a run for the stairwell but Jacob tackled him to ground and produced handcuffs.

Seemingly, Jacob works on the weekends for the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) and since this money was moved through states and internet channels.

Jasper retold all this to me as he held a cloth filled with ice to my eye.

"I am so proud of you, Bella" he whispers.

"Why? I all I did was get punched in the face" he laughs as I said it.

"You did more than that" he says.

"Can ask you a question" I really needed the answer to this.

He nods, "are we really on a date?"

He leans into me and my hearts skips a beat, "does this answer your question?"

He presses his lips to mine and I melt. I am shell-shocked but thankfully I quickly recover in time to kiss him back.

"Uh hmm" someone clears their throat behind him.

"Sir, the members of the board and the stakeholders are still downstairs and awaiting your yearly message of encouragement" says Jacob Black from the door with a huge, goofy smile on his face.

_I have never seen him smile before. It looks good on him. _

"Jacob, you know the speech, hell you help me right it, plus you represent the best of the best that this company has to offer. You got this!" He turns back to me and adds, "Plus I am busy making out with my date."

I smile back at him before lean in for a much awaited make out session. At least now I know that my crazy thoughts have become reality.

**FIN**


End file.
